


猎捕与驯服

by Rsucces



Category: Little Women (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsucces/pseuds/Rsucces
Summary: 颜色文学，搞小妇人里的嫩芭乐🚬
Relationships: Christian Bale/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	猎捕与驯服

他是从油画里闯出的少年，深亚麻色卷发似是海浪的纹理舒张又蜷曲，棕色的瞳仁如同初生小鹿亮晶晶的，一抿嘴便把脸上柔软的肌肉牵动，流露出羞赧腼腆的笑意。

你还不知道他叫什么，但你隔着几棵橡树的距离都能感受到他的气息——他那独一无二的、于莺莺燕燕中如鱼得水的气息。无疑他是女士们的宠儿，在青翠欲滴的草地上，她们围坐在他身边，听他双手搭在大腿上讲故事，不时传出百灵鸟似的笑声。

终于等到女士们不再簇拥着他、转而为彼此采摘野果时，你凭借猎人的敏锐直觉抓住机会从他背后悄然偷袭。他吓了一跳，一瞬惊惶让他的眼珠骨碌碌地在你身上打转。你牵住自己跃跃欲试向往上扑去的猎犬，介绍自己，并且询问他的名字。

他右手仍然搭在砰砰乱跳的心口上，佯装生气地横着眉低声指责你几句。你根本不放心上，只是等他理理鬓边发再慢慢道出自己的名字。

现在你知道他叫克里斯蒂安贝尔，并且你惊喜地发现他的宅邸离你并不远。你绞尽脑汁搜索可以攀谈的话题，然而他自己抛出了橄榄枝：他双腿并拢蹲下来看你那条经验老道的猎犬，带着跃跃欲试的神情恳求你的准许，你一点头，他便立刻伸出手来试探地去摸猎犬的头，既畏惧又兴奋。

你看着他那只骨节分明、指甲都修整完美的手十分出神，转而又瞥见他那欣喜绽放的神情，你的心已经替你做出回应：这就是完美的猎物。

捕猎最忌心急如焚，所以你这次假装是邂逅，匆匆与他道别。第二天，你假装没有出现，暗中窥探他一个人面带期盼与忧郁地躲藏在昨日相遇之树的茵庇下。第三天，他孤身一人，身边不再如同卫星般环绕的女士们，你这才“久违重逢”。

你牵着猎犬带着他在树林里游荡，脱离了他熟悉的范围，但是他毫不犹豫地跟着你走，一边烦恼地拨开身边灌木枝丫一边又不舍地好奇地听着你讲多年的打猎经历——这可比他书房里的那些冒险小说有趣生动的多，而主角正如此“栩栩如生”地呈现在他眼前。

逐渐地往茂林深处悠闲走去，他投向你的目光有如动物幼崽仰慕族群头领那般滋生爱慕之情，而你的网已经在他头顶悄然布下。年少清纯的克里斯蒂安，沉醉在你静心编织的故事中无法自拔，丝毫不知自己走入了情愫的可怖陷阱。

你手把手教他如何猎捕野兔，带着他采摘野果，扶他越过湍急溪流，做尽了贪玩享乐之趣事，便是琢磨收网之时。你迫不及待地有些邀功性质地向他保证你能驯服他们家的罗威纳犬，而他不假思索地邀请你当即就展示给他看。

你要展示的，当然不是什么高超的训犬技术或者精妙的驭马能力。克里斯蒂安并不明白自己正在引狼入室，相反，他敞开大门欢迎饿狼来捕食。

未经世事的青年以为自己在女士中间大受吹捧就能驰骋情场、所向披靡、无人能及，实际上他只判断对了一件事：那就是他本身的魅力无穷。他软绵绵的笑容，一如他软乎暖和的内里，让你霎时感到身处人间天堂。

卸掉他合身裁剪的西装马甲，扒下他的长裤，一颗被包裹完善的未成熟的珍珠颤颤巍巍地露出来。你惊叹：他那试图伪装成熟的打扮掩盖了他原本的年纪，嫩白的肉昭示了他真实的人生阅历。他就是一份没有音符的乐谱，准备由一只锐利的笔来定调谱写序章。

你很荣幸地使用了他尚未打开的后厅，以不怎么荣幸的粗沥的手法。年轻的肉体紧致，再加上毫无经验地收缩，克里斯蒂安几乎是自己蠕动着把手指往内里拥挤，让神秘的后花园第一次猛烈地绽放。

你随手抓来梳妆台上的什么护肤乳液淋在手上，一不小心也淋在他光滑的背上。液体如同小虫子在脊背上攀爬，瘙痒和情欲使得克里斯蒂安不受控制地颤抖，想要扭过身来指责你的浪费，但是你胡乱地将液体抹开便匆匆吻上他的唇。

他笨拙，磕磕绊绊地回应你，几乎快忘记自己的舌头究竟应该怎么样摆在自己的口腔里，最后索性像小犬一样微微耷拉着，因为激烈的吻而垂涎。你说，这就是驯服的方法，他情迷意乱地点头，完全没反应过来，转而又吻你。

但是少年怎么明白，狡猾的人从不说爱，他们只谈情和欲，所以他们随意挥霍自己的肉欲以满足内心的空虚，但却厌恶细腻的吻。你也一样，并不打算陷入爱河，只是单纯渴望路西法的魔力，享受征服与控制。于是你躲开他的讨吻抓住他的卷发将他往床上一摔，即便是柔软的着陆也让他头晕目眩，从而失去对你行为目的的判断，他甘愿沉醉。

你栖身上床，再度分开他的双腿，往他后穴插进两只。常年磨刀持枪的后茧与细肉碰撞着，产生淫靡的水泽声，克里斯蒂安的耳根红透，双手紧攥着枕头，把自己的咽呜藏在柔软的羽绒里。

你巧妙地找到了那个令人难以抗拒的点，刚一磨过便听见克里斯蒂安紧压着舌根的哼声。你充满趣味地多次抠索，他的身体就像上了发条的八音盒一样震颤起来，难以抑制地发出动情的声音。

作为令你赏心悦目的奖励，你伸出另一只手挪到他胯前，帮他撸动着欲挺欲旺的阴茎。顺着柱体由下到上，再到已经开始湿润的马眼，粗糙又柔和的撸动触感给他身体里的薪炭火上浇油。你允许他射了出来，并且慷慨地留给了他片刻缓冲的时间，然后你看到了后花园敞开的大门，你就要像菲比斯推开爱斯梅兰达爱之门那样推开它了。

仍在恍惚中的克里斯蒂安被撕扯的异物侵入感拽回了理智，并且瞬间燃起就此放弃的念头。他开始忸怩地双手撑起身来摆动，然后逐渐变为惊惶的挣扎，正如所有意识到自己血流不止的野兔，做出被狩猎活刨的最后一搏。在老猎手面前，这不过是一种绝望又美丽的表演，你欣赏地摁着他的肩膀狠狠地操进去，生生打断他的反抗。

随着尖利的一声哀鸣，你的小犬落下几滴眼泪，浸润了他干涩的眼眶。你满意地看着他后穴被撑开来不断收缩的光景，接着开始缓慢地再抽出来，护肤液裹挟着着破处的血将嫩肉染得水光粉嫩，你内心涌起极大的成就感，冲刷了四周毫无干系的事情，完全投身于肉体的碰撞。

于是你双手移至克里斯蒂安的腰上，紧紧钳住他的上身，以便于你借着支撑发力。再度操进去时他终于爆发出痛苦的啜泣，而你头皮发麻得差点就要射在里面。你忍住了，静默着听年轻人艰难的呼吸与轻哼，然后才开始猛烈地抽插。

柔软的大床逐渐保持频率地晃动起来，恨不得埋进床褥间的克里斯蒂安也有节奏地呻吟着，忽的飘出几句诚挚的哀求，又会猛然冒出几句和他身份不符的下流的脏话，你假装仁慈地通通接受，却以在他体内冲撞的力度加倍奉还。

妄图说服你的克里斯蒂安最终被顶得说不出话来，破碎的句子在他喉咙里哽咽着滑落出口全部变成浪荡的叫声，贵族的男孩全身都因为羞赧而泛红，又因为欲望而蒙上汗水，如同清晨收获的新鲜樱桃。你咬了一口，鲜甜的味道便充满口腔，你可能再吃不到比这更美味的果实了，于是你充分地啃咬着年轻人的后颈、肩胛以及后腰窝，把这种令人迷醉的味道尝尽。

在后穴突如其来的一阵剧烈的绞紧中，你意识到克里斯蒂安的高潮即将到来，可惜的是你还没到达。不行，你凑着他的耳畔轻声说，不能只有一个人享受这种快乐。于是你想出一个好办法，你抓过散落在地毯上的领结带，胡乱又结实地在他阴茎上绑扎了一圈。

被高潮前的焦急沉迷完全支配的克里斯蒂安卯足力气想要蹭开你绑下的领结，意外地将其压得更紧。他思绪错乱地喘着粗气，那些深刻在他骨子里的绅士教养全部化为能屈能伸中的嗷嗷求饶，毫不顾忌地淫荡地叫着，哭着请求你给他最后的释放。

你的心思无可避免地在他面前抛下了固若金汤的防备，最后决定不再难为这只可怜又可爱的雏儿，调整了他双腿的位置，大开大合地做了最后冲刺。终于他的后穴肉抽筋似的颤抖起来，他如同濒死天鹅般昂起头来，爱恋又愤懑地转过眼去，你顺势解开领结，终于同时攀登到这场捕猎的最高潮，顿时卸了力。

从温柔乡里流浪一趟的你不同于之前的花钱玩弄女人那般匆匆离去，将累到昏厥的克里斯蒂安搂进怀里。再度着迷地端详着克里斯蒂安贝尔那张仍旧清纯的脸，你依旧不会给出你的爱，你要让他无可救药地爱上你。


End file.
